


Clothes Off!!

by writewritewrite



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Irish!Dex, M/M, almost, the slightest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewritewrite/pseuds/writewritewrite
Summary: Nursey knows it’s hard for Dex.





	Clothes Off!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written really late and is totally unedited. Also, I vowed a while ago to never write Irish Dex but I fell down a rabbit hole and now I can’t get it out of my head, so here have this.

“Nursey.”

Dex pretty much says it into Nursey’s mouth. His accent is so much stronger than Nursey’s ever noticed, his name becoming mostly “urr”. It makes him wonder if he works to keep it mild. But the way he says it makes Nursey stop kissing him.

“Dex?” Nursey meets his eyes. Dex looks away and flops back against the pillows, running his hands over his face and scrubbing them through his hair. His whole chest is flushed.

“I know I said I wanted to earlier but I—it’s—can we stop?” He looks guilty and sounds vaguely upset. Nursey grabs Dex’s arms and circles his fingers around his wrist.

“Yeah, of course.” Dex lets out a sigh. “Do you want me to go? ‘Cause I can if you do—”

“No!” Dex half yells. He winces at his volume. “I mean, no, I don’t want you to leave. I just...I’m not ready, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah okay.” Nursey leans down and quick presses a kiss to Dex’s forehead. Then he rolls off of him. “If I’m staying, though, I gotta take these jeans off. There’s no way I’m sleeping in ‘em.”

“Oh, jeans are bleedin’ terrible to sleep in. Might as well just cut your legs off.” Nursey tries really hard not to laugh at Dex’s word choice. He crawls back into bed when he’s free of his denim prison, pulling Dex into him. Dex lazily kisses his collarbone, making him shiver a little.

“You wanna talk about it?” He asks, a little cautious. The first time this happened Dex went completely antisocial for a bit. Nursey wants to know what’s in his head but he doesn’t want to push. They’ve managed to get this far and he isn’t in the mood to backtrack.

“Not really. It’s not like it isn’t anything you haven’t heard.” Nursey nods. “I do want to sleep with you, I promise.”

“I’m not worried about it Dex. I’m not in this relationship with a sex goal.” Dex hugs Nursey a bit tighter. Nursey knows it’s hard for Dex. He takes his free hand and cards through Dex’s hair.

“I love you,” Dex says after they’ve been lying there for a while

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do more of these? Let me know or come yell at me on tumblr


End file.
